Shallow Awkwardness
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Izzy forces every girl in the Playa to participate in a game where they must go on a blind date with whoever they meet up at whatever time at whatever location specified in any random piece of paper they pick from a jar. Let's see how the date goes for Katie.


**This fic was written as a result of a dare by JC 619. Let's hope you like it, JC 619.**

* * *

Katie was pissed off. She and Sadie were no longer friends anymore after having another fight that got too out of hand. It ended with Katie telling Sadie that she was fat, and Sadie telling Katie that she was a moron. They decided they never wanted to speak to each other again.

To make Sadie jealous, Katie decided to go on a date with someone. Conveniently, Izzy invited – or forced – all of the girls to attend a slumber party in her room. In one of the games they were playing, each girl had to dig her hand into a jar and withdraw a piece of paper. The piece of paper would specify a time and location which the girl would have to attend. Another girl was to go there, and the girls were not to reveal what they got or else Izzy would bite them. Obviously, because nobody knows where Izzy's teeth has been, the girls complied with the instructions they were given.

Katie withdrew a piece of paper and it said to go to a local Italian restaurant five minutes away from the Playa at half six tomorrow night. Katie couldn't wait. She was going to take lots of pictures of the evening and post them up on Facebook. Everyone will that she's moved on and think that Sadie is a sad shell of a woman.

* * *

Katie arrived at the restaurant the next evening. The waiter brought her to a table, where Bridgette was sitting.

"Hey Bridgette!" Katie waved.

"Hi Katie!" Bridgette waved back. Katie sat across from Bridgette. The waiter came with the menus. The girls looked through their menus and they were ready to order. The waiter returned, trying desperately hard to suppress a nosebleed.

"What will you be having, Katie?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have some garlic bread for starter and lasagne for main course," said Katie.

"And what will you be having, Bridgette?" the waiter asked, turning to Bridgette.

"I'll have some garlic bread for starter as well and pasta for main course," said Bridgette.

"Drinks?" asked the waiter.

"Still water, please," said Bridgette.

"I'll have some diet Coke," said Katie.

"Oh I'm sorry, we don't do diet sodas anymore," the waiter informed Katie.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"They've been banned in the city since last week because they were discovered to have caused kidney problems and reduced bone density among other things," the waiter replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make you overweight," Katie told him.

"Actually, it's more likely to make you overweight than regular soda," said the waiter. "Can I get you a regular Coke instead?"

"No thanks, I'll just have diet water instead," said Katie. "That's not a soda right?"

"Right," said the waiter, taking down the last of the orders. He left to go give the orders to the chef.

* * *

Bridgette and Katie talked quietly about hobbies, music and other stuff. Unsurprisingly for Bridgette, Katie was obsessed with fashion, make up and popularity. This naturally got on Bridgette's nerves because she does not like it when people try to be popular or use make-up. However, not wanting to be judgemental, Bridgette decided to keep it to herself until she could find a way to encourage Katie to focus less on her looks and popularity in favour of her inside.

As the waiter was collecting their dishes, he asked: "Could I get you girls any dessert?"

"I'll have some chocolate ice-cream," said Bridgette.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to have desert?" she asked. "Don't cha wanna be pretty?"

"What has this got to do with anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Dessert makes you fat," said Katie.

"That's not always the case," Bridgette pointed out, "especially when consumed moderately. And what's wrong with being fat?" she asked, getting suspicious.

"Well you can't be fat and pretty at the same time," said Katie, "that's tacky."

"But who cares?" Bridgette questioned. "Doesn't beauty come from the inside?"

"Ew, the inside is ugly," Katie cringed. "There are blood, guts and organs in there!"

"I was talking about personality, sense of humour, common interests among other things," Bridgette explained. "Looks are not important."

"What is wrong with you?" Katie rolled her eyes.

Bridgette gasped. She glared at Katie. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with **me**?! What is wrong with **you**?!" she demanded. "You're being shallow! It's shallow to judge people solely based on their looks!"

"Hey you're just jealous that I'm prettier than you," Katie sneered.

"Excuse me?!" Bridgette demanded.

"You don't wear make-up," said Katie, "and since you hang out with guys so often, you probably do icky things."

"If you are so shallow, then why are you friends with Sadie?!" Bridgette demanded.

"So that if a cute guy or a hot girl came along he or she would pick me instantly," said Katie. "He or she would be way so out of Sadie's league. But we're not friends anymore. She called me a moron. Can you believe people like her?!" Katie complained.

"Maybe she was being honest with you," Bridgette growled. "Maybe she realised what a shallow bitch you are."

"At least I'm not a slut like you!" Katie snapped.

"What makes you think that?!" Bridgette demanded, slamming her fist on the table.

"You hang out with guys all the time, you're probably fucking them all," said Katie. "Besides, you're a blonde. You're probably easy."

Bridgette stood up. "How dare you?!" she gasped. "Just because I am blonde doesn't mean I am a retard! In fact, I have so much more depth and complexity than you! Even if I did have sex with so many guys, why does it matter anyway?!"

"You know what? I don't need this," said Katie, rising up from her chair and marching out of the restaurant in anger.

Bridgette was furious. In addition to insulting Bridgette, Katie left without paying her side of the bill. Bridgette turned to face the waiter and said: "Can I have the bill when you're ready?"

The waiter nodded. He left to go get the bill. Bridgette was too furious with Katie to notice the blood on the waiter's face.

* * *

**Sorry if this fic wasn't as funny or as insane as most of my other fics. I just thought a conflict between Katie and Bridgette would suit the story better. Oh, about the restaurant being five minutes away from the Playa, well, let's just say that Playa des Losers is right on the edge of the mainland, situated right next to some lake-side town. There is no specific location given for the Playa anyway.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
